The White Wolf
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa dari Kuoh Academy tapi ia bukan siswa ia biasa ia adalah Manusia atau lebih tepatnya Manusia Serigala, ia tahu bahwa disekolah banyak berkeliaran makhluk supranatural, tapi ia tak gentar karena itu sudah takdirnya sebagai The White Wolf. Inspired By GGS and Twilight Saga. NaruRias/ YahiSona StrongNaru/ Starting:6-Desember-2015
1. Chapter 1

**The White Wolf**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias] & [Yahiko X Sona]**

 **Summary :** Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa dari Kuoh Academy tapi ia bukan siswa ia biasa ia adalah Manusia atau lebih tepatnya Manusia Serigala, ia tahu bahwa disekolah banyak berkeliaran makhluk supranatural, tapi ia tak gentar karena itu sudah takdirnya sebagai The White Wolf. Inspired By GGS and Twilight Saga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto bersama kakaknya yaitu Yahiko sedang mamasuki sebuah sekolah bertuliskan Kuoh Academy, kakaknya Namikaze Yahiko duduk dibangku kelas 3 sedangkan dirinya masih berada dibangku kelas 2, dan kedua sama yaitu berasal dari bangsa yang sama yaitu bangsa Serigala.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Yahiko pada sang adik.

"Kemarin aku sempat melihat sedikit insiden di taman dekat sekolah dimana Malaikat jatuh membunuh Issei siswa kelas 2-2 dan aku yakini memiliki Sacred Gear, kemudian Iblis keluarag Gremory membangkitkannya dengan 8 pawn" Ucap Naruto memberikan kejelasan.

"Jadi seperti itu, para makhluk supranatural kini sudah mulai aktif" Ucap lagi Yahiko.

"Ya kurasa juga seperti itu, lantas bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Sama seperti dirimu, aku juga melihat pengguna Sacred Gear yang dibunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh kemudian dibangkitkan oleh Iblis klan Sitri" Jawab Yahiko.

"Lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tsk, apa kau lupa pesan Tousan dan Kaasan untuk membantu kawasan teritori Gremory dan Sitri" Ucap Yahiko.

"Ya aku tahu! tapi aku bingung kenapa Tousan meminta kita untuk melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti sepertinya mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan para penguasa bawah, yang pasti tetap awasi Rias Gremory" Jawab Yahiko.

"Jadi aku harus masih mengawasi Rias Gremory?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu kemauan Tousan, sebagai Raja Serigala ia harus bijak" Jawab Yahiko kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang adik.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku" Ucap Naruto kemudian menuju kelasnya di 2-1.

Sesampainya di kelas seperti biasa ia mendapat tatapan kagum dari para siswi, karena memang begitu adanya, tapi tanpa memperdulikannya Naruto langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Yo Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya pemuda di samping Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sdang memikirkan sesuatu" Ucap Naruto pada sahabat disampingnya Yuuto Kiba.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas santai.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya urusanku dengan Niisan, ngomong-ngomong nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Maaf tapi nanti aku harus datang ke klub seperti biasa" Jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Memang seperti apa Buchomu itu hingga membuat kalian harus berkumpul setiap hari" Balas Naruto mengada karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa nama Occult Research Club hanyalah kedok karena anggota klub itu semuanya adalah Iblis termasuk Kiba tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maaf Naruto tapi aku memang tidak bisa" Ucap kiba.

"Tak apa" Jawab Naruto, tak lama kemudian bel pertanda pelajaran dimulaipun berbunyi membuat para siswa mulai duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing.

= The White Wolf =

Di sebuah taman kota Saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tidak lain adalah Issei yang kini sedang terdesak melawan dua Datenshi. Issei sedang sial karena betemu dengan dua Datenshi saat hendak ke tempat client. Luka-luka akibat serangan dari Datenshi juga terlihat di sekujur tubuh Issei.

Datenshi ini memakai baju ala Detektif dan satunya adalah sosok yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang membunuhnya waktu di taman. Datenshi tersebut lalu kembali menyerang Issei. Issei yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan-serangan tersebut.

"Waktu main-main sudah Selesai! Cepat selsaikan Dohnasek " ucap Raynare

"Baiklah!" Jawab Dohnasek kemudian membuat Light Spear kemudian ia lempar kearah Issei yang masih bersimpuh.

Swuuuush!

Wush!

Dohnasek melempar Light spear tapi sedetik sebelum Light spear mengenai Issei sosok pemuda pirang dengan lesatan cepat sudah menahan serangan dari Raynare dengan mudah menggunakan tangannya. Raynare membulatkan mata terkejut karena serangan dari Dohansek dapat di patahkan dengan mudah

"Lagi-lagi makhluk seperti kalian berulah!" Ucap Naruto sembari melihat tubuh Issei yang luka-luka.

"Kau tidak apa Issei?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei yang di balas anggukan oleh Issei.

'Jika bukan karena perintah yang diberikan Tousan aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini' Batin Naruto.

"Siapa kau? kenapa kau mengganggu pertarungan kami?" Tanya Raynare sengit pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian jika itu tidak merugikan bagi orang lain" Jawab Naruto.

"Kurang aja" Ucap Raynare yang kemudian membuat Light Spear yang lebih besar daripada yang tadi.

Wush!

Duak!

belum sempat Raynare melempar Light Spear tubuhnya sudah terhantam ketanah dengan keras.

'Gerakannya cepat sekali, aku merasakan dia adalah manusia tapi kenapa dia bisa melesat?' Batin Raynare heran dengan tubuh masih tebaring ditanah.

"Kau" Desis Dohanseak yang kemudian mengarahkan hantamannya ke arah Naruto tapi dengan kecepatan ia sudah berada di belakang Dohnasek.

Crash!

Dohnasek menerima sayatan tajam dari kuku-kuku milik Naruto yang membuat perut sampai dada bagian atas sobek.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Teriak Dohanasek kesakitan, sedangkan Raynare kini mulai bangkit lagi, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menghampiri Daohnasek kemudian melarikan diri.

'Larilah! itupun jika kau masih dapat bertahan dari racun Serigala milikku' Batin Naruto, Setelah memastikan bahwa para Datenshi tidak kembali lagi kemudia Naruto mendekati Issei.

"Kau tidak apa Issei?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka sedikit" Jawab Issei sok kuat karena ia gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia sedang tidak baik.

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu kau bilang baik saja? kau benar-benar hebat Issei" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum remeh, tanpa meminta persetujuan sang empu Naruto memegang pergelangan Issei kemudian melesat bersama.

Wush!

Kini keduanya sudah berada dipuncak sebuah bukit, terlihat Issei memandang Naruto penuh selidik karena tiba-tiba ia membawa dirinya kesini.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? apa kau mengincar Sacred gear seperti mereka?" Tanya Issei penuh curiga.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan alat seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu" Jawab Naruto kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya pada perut Issei dan sontak Issei merasakan sebuah energi yang tenang namun terkesan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa aku merasakan energi lain?" Tanya Issei lagi.

"Tentu saja karena energi ini adalah energi alam yaitu Senjutsu berbeda dengan energi iblis" Jawab Naruto yang masih menyalurkan energinya pada Issei.

"Senjutsu?" Ucap Issei bingung.

"Kau itu banyak tanya, yang penting dengan energi ini kau bisa lebih baik" Jawab Naruto tak acuh.

"Etto... sebenarnya kau itu apa Naruto? kenapa kau bisa lari secepat itu?" tanya Issei penasaran.

"Aku adalah manusia" Jawab Naruto bohong.

"Lantas kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu?" Tanya Issei.

"Kau bisa bilang ini adalah anugrah yang kami-sama berikan padaku untuk menolong orang-orang disekitarku" Jawab Naruto yang tentu saja bohong.

"Dan kau jangan pernah bilang pada siapapun tentang siapa diriku, jika ada yang tahu jati diriku akan kupastikan kau bernasib sama seperti malaikat jatuh tadi" Lanjut Naruto kemudian melesat meninggalkan Issei sendirian setelah mengobatinya.

Sedangkan Issei kini menatap sekitarnya yang hanya dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon mengingat Naruto membawanya kepuncak bukit.

"Sialan kau Naruto! kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini" Teriak Issei histeris karena Naruto meninggalkan dirinya di bukit yang jarak dengan rumahnya lumayan jauh yang cukup membuat kakinya kesemutan.

= The White Wolf =

Saat ini anggota Occult Research club sedang berkumpul karena sang Buchou ingin membahas perihal kontrak yang dilakukan oleh Issei kemarin.

"Issei kenapa kau tidak datang ke client kemarin? dan kemana saja kau?" Tanya Rias menuntut.

"Kemarin saat aku ingin ketempat tujuan dua malaikat jatuh dan salah satunya adalah yang membunuhku menghadangku" Jawab Issei jujur.

"Lantas bagaimana kau bisa melawan?" Tanya Rias.

"Ara... ya karena menurutku kekuatanmu masih jauh dibawah Raynare" Akeno ikut bertanya, sedangkan Issei yang ingin membuka mulut tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Naruto kemarin saat dibukit.

 _"jika ada yang tahu jati diriku akan kupastikan kau bernasib sama seperti malaikat jatuh tadi"_

"Aku tidak melawan, aku melarikan diri" Jawab Issei gugup, dan kegugupan Issei dapat mudah diketahui oleh Rias.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Issei, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? karena manggunakan logika saja walaupun kau lari kau akan tetap tertangkap" Ucap Rias yang membuat Issei tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi.

"Maaf Buchou aku tidak bisa memberitahu karena bisa saja aku bernasib seperti Malaikat jatuh kemarin" Jawab Issei takut-takut karena sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu Rias tapi disisilain ancaman Naruto terngiang jelas diotaknya dan juga tatapan membunuh itu.

"Ceritakan saja Issei, atau aku yang akan menyiksamu" Ucap Rias menuntut yang kini meningkatkan aura Power of Destruction miliknya.

"Aku mohon Buchou jangan paksa aku" Ucap Issei memelas pada Rias.

"Ini juga demi kebaikanmu Issei, jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Lagi-lagi Rias menuntut jawaban dari Issei.

"Baiklah, kemarin aku diselematkan oleh seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang mengalahkan dua malaikat jatuh itu dengan telak" Jawab Issei jujur.

"Manusia berkekuatan supranatural?" Tanya Rias.

"Ya, dia menyebut kekuatannya itu Senjutsu" Jawab Issei yang sontak membuat semuanya terkejut terutama Koneko karena dirinya adalah keturunan pengguna senjutsu Neko.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Rias penasaran.

".." Issei terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Rias.

"Katakan Issei siapa dia?" Tanya Rias yang daritadi menuntut jawaban dari Issei.

"Kau tidak berhak memaksa orang yang tidak mau menjawab" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang membuat semua penghuni ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara dan disana terdapat Naruto yang bersandar santai disamping jendela.

"Na-Naruto" Ucap Kiba dan Issei kaget.

"Siapakau dan bagaimana kau masuk ke ruang klub ini?" Tanya Rias.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan bagaimana aku masuk itu bukan hal yang penting. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan cara memimpinmu yang terkesan egois dan seenaknya saja" Ucap Naruto memandang Rias dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kau..." Desis Rias tak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa? apakah aku salah dalam berbicara? aku tidak berbicara asal tanpa ada fakta yang mendukung, aku sudah mengawasimu sejak lama jadi aku tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya yang nyatanya tak lebih dari seorang yang manja dan egois" Ucap Naruto tajam, Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar itu sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan kemudian melemparkan bola power of destruction kearah Naruto.

[Power of Destruction]

Wush!

Melihat itu Naruto hanya berdiri dengan santai kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah serangan Rias seperti bola api yang tersiram oleh air.

"Seranganmu terlalu over karena terpengaruh oleh amarahmu tidak seperti seranganmu pada umumnya yang terkesan ini hanya 30% dari potensialmu jadi dengan mudah aku bisa mengatasinya" Ucap Naruto mengobservasi serangan dari Rias.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa menahan seranganku?" Tanya Rias penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya" Jawab Naruto kemudian melesat meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Tunggu" Panggil Rias tapi ia terlambat karena Naruto dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu, dalam hati Rias sangat geram dengan ucapan Naruto tapi disisi lain ia juga menyetujui ucapan Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak lebih dari gadis manja dan egois yang suka memerintah seenaknya.

= The White Wolf =

Wush!

Naruto masuk kedalam rumah tanpa salam dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan dapat dilihat diwajah tampannya ada gurat kekesalan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ada apa Naruto kenapa kau pulang dengan terlihat kesal dan tidak mengucapkan salam?" Tanya sang ibu yaitu Kushina pada Naruto dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Kaasan, hanya saja aku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sang heiress Gremory itu. Ia tidak menunjukan sifat bagaimana caranya menjadi pemimpin yang benar ia tak lebih dari gadis manja dan egois. Kenapa Tousan menyuruhku untuk mengawasi dan melindungi dia?" Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang ibu.

"Itulah gunanya dirimu Naruto" Ucap Kushina yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksud Kaasan?"

"Tousan memintamu mengawasi Rias bukan semata-mata karena tanpa alasan, karena ketimbang heiress dari keluarga sitri Rias masih jauh dari kata pantas meyandang heiress. Dan sedangkan dirimu adalah salah satu pemimpin divisi Serigala yang terkenal dengan kepemimpinanmu yang bijak, maka dari itu Tousan memintamu untuk mengawasi Rias dan menunjukan bagaimana sikap seorang heiress sebenarnya" Jawab sang ibu mendetail dengan tujuan Naruto mengawasi Rias.

"Tap-..." protesan Naruto harus terpotong oleh ucapan Kushina kemudian.

"Dengarkan ibu, itu bukan hanya tentang Fraksi Iblis saja tapi juga dirimu sendiri, kau harus menerima takdir bahwa kau terlahir secara spesial sebagal White Wolf dan takdirmu sudah dipastikan akan berat maka dari itu kau juga harus belajar lagi dan ini adalah salah satu caranya" Potong Kushina berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah Kaasan! aku mengerti" Kushinapun tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang putra bungsu.

"Itu baru anak ibu! sekarang makan, Kaasan sudah menyiapkan daging segar untukmu" Ucap Kushina dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto yang kemudian mengambil langkah menuju ruang makan.

= The White Wolf =

"Ittai.." keluar suara dari seseorang yang Issei tabrak.

"Uh.. hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei, setelah dia bertanya Issei hanya seorang gadis yang ia tabrak dengan umur berkisaran 16 tahunan, gadis tersebut memakai pakaian ala biarawati dengan aksen biru muda, kerudung putih di atas kepalanya dengan aksen biru muda, dan dia sedang memegang sebuah kitab.

'Manis.' Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran Issei. Setelah beberapa saat memandang Biarawati tersebut tersebut Issei langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu" Ucap Issei meminta maaf pada Biarawati muda itu.

"perkenalkan Namaku hyodoo issei, kamu?" Tanya Issei memperkanlkan diri karena Biarawati didepannya tidak menyahut permintaan maafnya.

"Namaku Asia Argento, Maaf menabrakmu Issei-san" jawab Asia yang mengucapkan kata seperti Issei tadi

"Tak Perlu meminta maaf lagipula aku yang terburu-buru, dan panggil aku Issei saja" Pungkas Issei

"Tapi itu tidak sopan Issei-san" Balas Biarawati bernama Asia

"Terserah kamu deh mau memanggil aku apa" Tanggap Issei dengan memutar matanya bosan.

"Sebenarnya kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Issei kemudian.

"Aku tersesat aku ingin mencari dimana Gereje di kota ini?" Tanya Asia

"Aku tahu dimana gereja itu karena hanya ada satu gereja di kota ini" Tutur Issei

"Kau bisa menunjukkannya Issei-san?" Tanya Asia yang di balas anggukan oleh Issei kemudian Issei menunjukan jalan kearah gereja yang ada di kota ini, saat diperjalanan mereka melihat anak yang terjatuh yang sedang menangis karena lututnya berdarah.

"Kau terluka.." Ujar Asia kepada anak yang jatuh terluka itu

"Hiks... sakit sekali Nee hiks" terisak anak itu karena merasakan sakit di lututnya/

"Sebaiknya aku obati nanti malah infeksi" Bisik Asia pada anak itu yang sangat jelas didengar oleh Issei mengingat sekarang dia adalah Iblis.

Asia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah dimana luka tersebut, tangan Asia mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan setelah itu di jarinya terdapat dua cincin yang ada di kedua jari tengahnya. Sesudah itu muncul cahaya hijau dari kedua tangan Asia yang membuat Issei takjub akan kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki oleh Asia. Dia baru sadar bahwa...

"Wwaah.. kamu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat Asia-chan!" Ucap Issei terkejut.

"Terima kasih. Ini adalah kekuatan pemberian tuhan, aku memakainya untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang. T-tapi setlah itu mereka ketakkutan dan berlari menjauh dariku." Ucap Asia sambil menunjukan wajah sendu.

"hey jangan bersedih kamu lebih manis jika tersenyum dan tertawa" _'_ _dan juga seksi'_ lanjut issei didalam hati tersenyum dengan mengedipkan matanya kepada Asia dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dada kirinya.

Asia hanya terpaku akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Issei, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ada orang yang begitu baik terhadapnya "Terima kasih Issei-sani."

"Sama-sam Asia-chan." Lalu Issei melihat jamnya dan "Wwaahh.. Aku terlambat ke sekolah!" Teriak Issei histeris karena sepuluh menit lagi akan sekolahnya akan menutup gerbang.

Asia hanya memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan heran dan hanya mengedikkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Issei sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"Sampai jumpa Asia-chan! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" Asia menatap sosok Issei yang semakin jauh darinya yang sedang menggerutu akan terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

= The White Wolf =

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju sekolah, tapi tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan dimana Issei membantu seorang biarawati muda berambut pirang. Narutopun sedikit terkejut kala mengetahui bahwa biarawati itu memiliki Sacred gear yang ia ketahui saat menyembuhkan luka anak kecil.

"Issei!" Panggil Naruto setelah Issei sendirian setelah mengantar biarawati itu ke gereja.

"N-Naruto" Ucap Issei gugup bercampur takut karena kemarin ia memberitahu siapa Naruto itu.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku ingatkan untuk menjauhi biarawati itu" Ucap Naruto yang Issei kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Issei.

"Kau itu Iblis baka! maka dari itu iblis tidak bisa berdekatan dengan penganut fraksi tuhan" Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi walau seperti itu kita masih bisa berteman bukan?" Tanya Issei.

"Tentu tapi akan ada resiko masing-masing yang akan diterima, misal jika aku berkata 'god bless you' maka apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Naruto yang sontak saja Issei memegang kepalanya karena terasa panas.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa isi kepalaku terasa panas?" Tanya Issei.

"Itulah yang aku maksud kenapa iblis dan penganut fraksi tuhan tidak bisa bersama, tapi ada kalanya perbedaan dapat dihancurkan" Jawab Naruto, kemudi menengok kearah jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 7 kurang 5 menit.

"Ayo!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung memegang tangan Issei dan melesat dengan cepat.

Wush!

Dengan cepat sekarang mereka sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah, Issei tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jika tidak melesat kita akan terlambat" Ucap Naruto memberikan jawaban dari pikiran Issei, setelah itu Naruto mengambil langkah untuk menuju kekelasnya.

'Siapa sebenarnya Naruto? kalau dari aura ia tidak memiliki aura iblis ataupun malaikat jatuh' Pikir Issei bingung, yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk menuju kekelasnya.

= The White Wolf =

Saat ini Occult Research Club sedang mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas suatu hal tapi pembahasan itu harus terhenti kala pintu ruang klub di bukan dengan paksa dari luar.

Brak!

"Issei ada apa ? kenapa kau sampai terlihat habis nafas begitu?" Tanya Rias pada sang Pawn.

"Ah...Asia. dia diambil..tidak, diculik oleh malaikat jatuh. Yang membunuhku saat aku masih seorang manusia." Ucap Issei tersenggal-senggal bercambur dengan panik.

"Kami saat itu masih berada di Taman, dan kemudian Raynare dan mengambil paksa Asia. Aku mencoba melawannya tapi dia terlalu kuat kuhadapi dan mendorongku jatuh. Kemudian dia menarik Asia dan membawanya terbang dan entah pergi kemana karena Raynare terlalu cepat."

"Sudah berapakali aku bilang kita adalah Iblis jadi kita tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah mereka" Ucap Rias pada Issei membuat Issei kecewa pada Rias.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyelamatkannya sendiri" Ucap Issei tajam.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkannya kau adalah keluargaku jadi aku tidak mengizinkannya" Ucap Rias lagi.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari keluargamu kehilangan Pawn tidak akan masalah buatmu" Ucap Issei yang sontak membuat Rias terbelalak.

Plak!

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari keluargaku, dan jangan pernah bicara seperti itu" Ucap Rias dengan nada membentak pada Issei setelah tadi menampar Issei.

"Tap-.." Issei ingin protes tapi di tolak oleh Rias.

"Tidak Issei aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya" Ucap Rias.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengatakaimu gadis manja dan egois yang hanya suka memerintah seenaknya saja" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara Naruto.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau masuk?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting, tapi kau menganggap Issei adalah keluarga bukan? Lantas kenapa sebagai keluarga kau tidak mau membantu Issei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apakah perihal Biarawati? Jika aku menjadi kau aku akan tetap membela mana yang menurutku benar dan tidak mementingkan golongan walau yang kuhadapi bisa membuatku terbunuh sekalipun" Lanjut Naruto.

"N-Naruto" Ucap Issei terharu.

"Pergilah Issei, aku akan menyusul" Ucap Naruto kemudian di balas anggukan oleh Issei. Setelah itu Issei langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, Dalam kehidupan orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih rendah dari sampah" Ucap Naruto kemudian melesat meninggalkan ruang klub untuk menyusul Issei dan setelah itu terlihat Kiba dan Akeno pun bersiap menolong Issei. Meskipun Pada awalnya Rias menolak, namun karena semua Peeragenya yang dengan senang hati membantu Issei maka tidak ada alasan lain untuk tidak pergi.

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

Yo, sebenarnya saya tidak ingin Publish ini cerita dulu karena cerita ini adalah Request dari senpai saya [Na'Vi Fansboy] yang meminta saya untuk Publish ini cerita jadi saya publish. Dan maaf kalau ceritanay super gak jelas ataupun Manstream tapi saya berusaha untuk membuat hal yang lebih baik lagi. Jaa ne

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Wolf**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie ShIbumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias] & [Yahiko X Sona]**

* * *

 **Summary :** Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa dari Kuoh Academy tapi ia bukan siswa ia biasa ia adalah Manusia atau lebih tepatnya Manusia Serigala, ia tahu bahwa disekolah banyak berkeliaran makhluk supranatural, tapi ia tak gentar karena itu sudah takdirnya sebagai The White Wolf. Inspired By GGS and Twilight Saga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Saat ini Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba sudah berada di area Gereja tak lama berselang ketiga Iblis muda itu memasuki gereja, dan saat mereka sampai di tengah gereja tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sosok orang tersebut pun terlihat, dia memilki rambut putih pendek dan mata merah. Dan meggunakan pakain Gereja sang pendeta gila Freed

"Freed Zelzan" Gumam Kiba.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sebelumnya pengguna Twice trictical itu" Freed berkata kepada Issei, ketiga Iblis muda memasang kuda-kuda.

"Melihatmu hidup buatku jengkel, biasanya aku langsung membunuh Iblis seperti kau dan tak ada lagi yang hidup" Freed berkata sambil mengeluarkan hulu pedang, dari hulu pedang tersebut keluar energi cahaya dan membentuk pedang dan tak sampai disitu ia mengeluarkan pistol dari belakang bajunya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulaii!" Freed berteriak. Kiba yang merasa tidak suka dengan omongan dari Freed pun maju dengan menggunakan dua pedang.

Tak mau kalah Freed pun melesatkan peluru dari pistolnnya yang berisi peluru emas, tapi karena kecepatan seorang bidak Knight dengan mudah kiba menghindarinya kemudian issei maju untuk membantu kiba yang selalu menghindari serangan dari Freed

 **[Promotion : Rook]**

Issei melakukan promosi untuk menjadi Rook dan kekuatan setara dengan Koneko kemudian ia melesatkan tinjunya ke muka Freed

"kecepatan dan ketangkasan... hmm menarik" Belum selesai ucapan dari Freed ia sudah terlebih dahulu tumbang karena pukulan Issei membuat Freed terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding.

"Issei Koneko kalian duluan biar pendeta ini aku yang mengurusnya" Ucap Kiba pada Issei dan Koneko yang di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengganggu" Desis Freed dan kemudian melancarkan pedangnya kearah Issei dan Koneko.

Trank!

dan kemudian kiba memblok serangan Freed yang akan menyerang kearah Koneko dan Issei, pedang mereka saling berbenturan tapi kemudian Freed terkaget karena cahaya dari pedangnya terhisap oleh pdang kiba.

"ini adalah pedang Holly Eraser, pedang yang mampu memakan cahaya" ujar Kiba sinis dan kemudian Freed menembakan beberapa peluru tetapi dapat di tagan kiba menggunakan pedang miliknya

"ini akan berakhir pendeta gila" dan kemudian Kiba menerjang dan menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyayat perut Freed yang tidak bisa bangkit kembali. Setelah di pastika Freed tidak bergerak kemudia Naruto dan kiba menyusul Issei

'Sial' Batin Freed kesal, kemudian membuat pedangnya yang sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan cahaya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Kembali, melesatkan tiga peluru mengarah pada Kiba.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Kiba memblok semua peluru Freed, Setelah melesatkan beberapa tembakan tadi Freed langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan melompat tinggi.

"Sampai bertemu kembali, Akuma-kun" ucap Freed kemudian meleparkan sebuah bola yang setela itu keluar cahaya menyilaukan mata.

Dan tak lama setelah Cahaya itu meredup Kiba mendapati Freed sudah tidak ada ditempat.

'Cih! dia kabur' pikir Kiba.

sedangkan kini Koneko dan Issei sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh yang dulu membunuh Issei siapa lagi kalau bukan Raynare, Saat ingin mendekati Asia Issei kini dihadang oleh beberapa pendeta, di ujung ruangan terlihatlah Asia yg di gantung di sebuah salib.

"ASIA!" teriak Issei.

"I-issei-san" balas Asia pelan.

"Hahaha! sungguh menyedihkan, seorang Iblis menyelamatkan biarawati" ucap Raynare meremehkan kepada Issei tak lama berselang sebuah cahaya muncul pada salib itu.

"AAAAARGH!" Asia berteriak kesakitan.

Cahaya itu meredup, keluarlah dua cincin dari tubuh Asia.

Kalawarner mengambil cincin itu dan memasukannya pada tubuhnya.

"AAARGH!" teriak Raynare.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Raynare teselimuti aura hijau, aura itu menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Hahaha! ini luar biasa" ucap Raynare sedikit berteriak.

Issei mengeram kesal, mengertakan giginya.

"ASIA!" teriak Issei.

Tubuh Issei tiba-tiba terselimuti cahaya merah.

"AKAN KU-BUNUH KAU" teriak Issei.

 **[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

 **[Dragon Bost : Explosion]**

Karena kemarahan Issei kemudian mucul ledakan energi disekitar tubuh Issei dan tiba-tiba dari Sacred Gearnya terdengar suara mekanik, Raynare yang melihat meningkatkannya kemampuan Issei pun langsung melesatkan Light Spear kearah Issei. Dan serangan Raynarepun dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Issei

"Kembalikan Asia-chan" Teriak Issei yang meneteskan air mata dan kemudian berlari kearah Raynare tapi Raynare berusha untuk terbang tapi Issei menagkapnya kemudian melesatkan tinjuannya dan berhasil mengenai Raynare tepat di wajahnya dan

"Asia...Asia" Teriak Issei terisak.

Sedangkan di tempat Rias dan Akeno yang datang untuk menyusul yang lainnya justru sekarang mereka terdesak karena puluhan Malaikat jatuh mengepung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sudah kehabisan tenaga

"Jadi hanya seperti ini kekuatan dari adik Mou lucifer dan anak dari Baraqiel-sama, sungguh lemah" ujar salah satu malaikat jatuh

"Lebih baik kalian mati saja" lanjutnya dan kini para Malaikat jatuh membuat Light Spear kemudian melemparnya kearah Rias dan Akeno

'Apa ini akhir hidupku' Bathin Rias dan Akeno

tapi saat Light Spear itu hampir mengenai tubuh Rias dan Akeno, sebuah lesatan cepat memukul Light Spear itu hingga terpental kembali menju pemilik dari masing-masing Light Spear.

"Sepertinya kalian membutuhkan bantuan" Ucap Naruto datar sambil menatap puluhan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Kau?" Ucap Rias tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi jika kau mati disini maka tugasku akan dianggap gagal" Pungkas Naruto dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti oleh Rias dan Akeno.

"Hey siapa kau manusia? kenapa kau mengganggu kesenangan kami?" Tanya Salah satu Malaikat jatuh pada Naruto.

"Maaf bukan niatku mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi kesenangan kalian adalah yang harus aku jaga jadi tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kalau begitu ras-.." Malaikat Jatuh itu belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya kala Naruto dengan santai sudah berdiri diangkasa dibelakang Malaikat jatuh itu.

Crash!

Naruto menusukkan tangannya kedada Malaikat jatuh itu hingga tembus membuat Malaikat Jatuh itu harus jatuh lagi karena tepat pada jantungnya tertusuk oleh jari manis Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, bicaramu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanmu" Ucap Naruto memandang sengit Malaikat jatuh, dan dari jauh Rias dan Akeno menatap Naruto takut-takut karena pandangan Naruto layaknya seorang yang sudah sering membunuh.

"Kau.." Desis Malaikat jatuh yang lain tidak suka melihat kaumnya dihina oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto santai nan datar.

Sring!

Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!

Dengan gerakan yang sulit untuk dilihat Malaikat jatuh yang tadinya terbang kini jatuh dengan luka cakar di bagian dada, setelah berhasil menumbangkan semua Malaikat jatuh Naruto kemudian berdiri didepan Rias dan Akeno.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Rias penasaran.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan sekarang, lebih baik kalian masuk dan bantu yang lainnya" Ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lesatan kilat.

Dan sesampainya didalam sana ia melihat Issei yang sedang menangis terisak sembari memangku seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan dibelakang Issei ada Kiba dan Koneko yang menatap Issei dengan pandangan iba, melihat itu Rias mendeka kearah Issei.

Setelah itu Rias Melihat Kondisi Asia yang ternyata sekarang sedang sekarat, dan karena ia tidak tega melihat Issei menangis akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk meyelamatkan nyawa Asia dengan merengkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis.

"Aku akan merenkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis jadi berhentilah menangis Issei" Ucap Rias yang membuat semua Peeragenya terkejut.

"Benarkah itu Buchou?" Tanya Issei meminta kepastian yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan oleh Rias pertanda ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin merekarnasikannya Buchou?" Tanya Akeno heran karena biasanya Rias akan merenkarnasikan setelah ia mengobservasi.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi yang tidak hanya mementing egoku saja" Jawab Rias sambil mengingat ucapan Naruto yang sering mengatainya gadis manja, egois, dan suka memerintah.

"Baiklah, taruh Sacred Gearnya ditempat semula" Ucap Rias yang dituruti oleh Issei yang memasangkan sepasang cin-cin ketangan Asia, setelah itu Rias melakukan sebuah ritual untuk merubah Asia menjadi iblis dan memasukkan Sacrred Gear-nya kembali ke tubuh Asia.

"Aku Rias Gremory merenkarnasikanmu Asia Argento sebagai bidak Bishopku" Ucap Rias yang membacakan mantra, dan tak lama berselang bidak bishop itu masuk kedalam tubuh Asia dan beberapa saat Asia membuka matanya dan sontak Issei senang melihat itu.

"Aku senang kau masih hidup Asia-chan" Ucap Issei kepada Asia dengan memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup setelah Sacrred Gearku dikeluarkan dari tubuhku?" Tanya Asia kepada Issei.

"Alasanmu hidup adalah karena sekarang kau adalah iblis dan kau menjadi peerageku, dan mulai sekarang kau harus membiaskan diri menjadi Iblis" Bukan jawaban dari Issei melainkan dari gadis berambut crimson yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis ya?"

"Benar, dan karena kau sudah menjadi iblis kita bisa slalu bersama, aku janji aku akan selalu melindungimu" Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan Issei.

'Ternyata ia bisa juga berpikir dewasa, aku pikir ia hanya akan mementingkan kepentingannya saja. Kurasa sudah ada progres yang baik' Pikir Naruto yang mengamati keluarga iblis itu dari jauh, setelah itu ia melesat meninggalkan gereja itu karena sudah tidak ada urusan lagi.

= The White Wolf =

Wush!

Naruto memasuki rumah dengan cepat dan ia mendapati keluarganya sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga dan ia memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Darimana kau Naru?" Tanya Minato sang ayah pada putra bungsunya.

"Ada urusan sedikit dengan para malaikat jatuh" Jawab Naruto santai yang membuat ketiga anggota keluarga itu menautkan alisnya.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Kushina mewakili pertanyaan Minato dan Yahiko.

"Rias Gremory tadi ia hampir saja tewas dikepungan puluhan Malaikat Jatuh" Jawab Naruto dan sukses membuat Minato terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, tapi aku senang dengan hasil hari ini" Jawab Naruto dengan menghembuskan nafas lega diakhirnya.

"Memang ada apa?" Sahut Yahiko.

"Kalian tahu Rias Gremory adalah sosok yang manja, egois, dan suka memerintah tapi dibalik semua itu ia ternyata memiliki sifat yang lembut dan kadang ia bersifat dewasa" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa Kaasan bilang, maka dari itu jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenak jidatmu sendiri" Omel Kushina yang akhirnya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi apakau sudah mengeluarkan kemampuanmu pada mereka?" Tanya Minato yang dibalas gelengan oleh sanp putra bungsunya.

"Belum karena aku merasa ini belum waktunya mereka mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak yakin jika aku memasuki Form ku mereka dapat menahan ledakan senjutsuku" Jawab Naruto pada Minato.

"Itu sudah pasti Baka-Otouto, kau juga harus ingat siapa dirimu itu kau itu berbeda dengan kami" Pungkas Yahiko.

"Tentu saja Niichan, lantas bagaimana pengamatanmu pada Sona-kaichou?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian ia mendapati semburat tipis menghiasi pipi sang kakak.

"Kau lihat Kaasan Niichan bukan menjawab pertanyaanku malah berblushing ria" Goda Naruto pada sang kakak yang dibalas kekehan oleh pasangan suami istri ini.

"Urushai" Ucap Yahiko yang semakin membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu, boleh aku tahu Niichan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Khikhi, sepertinya putra Kaasan sedan jatuh cinta rupanya" Belum selesai godaan dari Naruto sekarang kini Kushina ikut-ikut menggodanya.

"Akan kubalas nanti kau Naruto" Desis Yahiko kesal pada adiknya.

"Lantas bagaimana pengamatanmu selama ini tentang Rias Gremory? apakah ada kemajuan?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Sebelum aku memunculkan diriku dalam urusan mereka, dulunya ia masih gadis yang seperti aku bilang tadi, dan setelah aku menunjukan diriku sedikit banyak ia sudah berubah itupun aku harus menggunakan kata-kata bernada sarkas padanya" Jawab Naruto dibalas senyuman oleh Minato.

"Kau itu jangan terlalu kasar pada perempuan" Nasehat Kushina pada putra bungsunya.

"Kaasan tidak tahu seperti apa dia, jika Kaasan tahu bagaimana sifatnya mungkin Kaasan akan lebih kejam daripada aku" Sungut Naruto pada Kushina.

"Terserah kau saja Naru, lebih baik kau makan dulu kurasa kau lapar karena daritadi siang belum makan, atau mungkin kau berburu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak berburu" Jawab Naruto kemudian menuruti ucapan sang Ibu untuk makan.

= The White Wolf =

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggiran Kuoh karena ia malas untuk berangkat jadi hari ini ia lebih memilih untuk membolos, dan saat ia berada di hulu sungai ia mendapati sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang memancing, tapi bukan itu masalahnya melainkan pemikiran dari pria itu yang mana ada ikan di air yang dangkal.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat, seorang Malaikat jatuh tidak bisa berpikir dengan Logika" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, kemudian mengambil duduk disampiang pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku malaikat jatuh?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja karena disini airnya dangkal mana ada ikan disungai ini, dan aku tahu bahwa kau malaikat jatuh dari aura yang kau keluarkan" Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu auraku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sangat jelas di indera penciumanku" Jawab Naruto.

"Lantas kau sendiri apa? aku merasakan kau memiki aura manusia" Tanya Azazel.

"Aku memang manusia" Jawab Naruto setengah berbohong karena ia lebih tepatnya Manusia Serigala.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui aura-aura makhluk supranatural?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bisa menyebut aku menggunakan kekuatan Senjutsu" Balas Naruto.

"Senjutsu? aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan Senjutsu, karena yang aku tahu yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan senjutsu adalan Yokai atau sejenisnya" Pria itu terkejut tapi kemudian ia berbicara dengan nada biasa.

"Ehmm... anggap saja aku adalah manusia terpilih yang dapat menggunakan Senjutsu karena aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menggunakan Senjutsu, ngomong-ngomong nama paman siapa?" Tanya Naruto setelah lama berbincang tetapi ia tidak mengetahui nama dari orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Namaku adalah Azazel dan yang kau tahu aku adalah seorang malaikat jatuh, dan aku adalah gubernur Malaikat jatuh" Ucap pria yang bernama azazel yang kemudian mengepakan enam pasang sayap gagaknya.

"Wuow, paman menakjubkan" Ucap Naruto setelah melihat enam pasang sayap gagak Azazel.

"Kau sudah orang yang kesekian yang bilang sayapku menakjubkan, jadi namamu siapa?" Tanya Azazel pada Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, dan kenapa seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh berada disini, dan yah sebelumya aku juga minta maaf" Ucap Naruto membuat Azazel menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak suka yang namaya pertentangan apalagi perang dan lebih nyaman seperti ini karena aku sudah lelah akan perang yang tidak kunjung habis, jadi sebenarnya untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Azazel pada Naruto.

"Itu karena aku menghabisi bebera ah... maksudku puluhan malaikat jatuh, tapi aku menghabisi mereka bukan tanpa alasan karena jika aku tidak menghabisi mereka maka mereka akan membuat kekacauan yang akmam mengganggu kehidupan manusia" Jawab Naruto yang kemudian menatap Azazel yang hanya bersantai tidak menunjukan pemimpin yang sedang kehilangan anak buahnya.

"Tidak apa, karena mereka tidak mengikuti perintahku dan bertindak sesuka mereka, justru aku berterimakasih karena kau mau meringankan pekerjaanku" Jawab Azazel santai.

"Syukurlah, karena kukira kau akan menuntut balas" Pungkas Naruto kemudian membuat Azazel terkekeh pelan.

"Itu membuang tenaga jika hanya untuk anak buah yang tidak mau mengikuti ucapan dari pemimpinnya" Balas Azazel

"Ngomong-ngomong anak seuasiamu seharusnya sekarang sedang berada disekolah lalu kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Azazel yang baru sadar jika Naruto adalah seorang remaja yang seharusnya masih berada dibangku sekolah.

"Hehe... aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat untuk belajar jadi aku membolos saja, lagipula aku juga ingin mencari ketenangan" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" Gumam Azazel.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi dulu paman, hari sudah mau siang dan disini juga mulai terasa panas" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" Balas Azazel yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto yang kemudian mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan hulu sungai.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh Naruto, aku tahu siapa dirimu sejak kau memberitahu nama belakangmu dan kau aku tahu bahwa kau adalah putra dari Minato karena Minato juga benama belakang Namikaze. Tapi dilain itu juga kau mirip dengan dia dari rambut sampai matamu" Ucap Azazel yang melihat kepergian Naruto.

= The White Wolf =

Malam hari diruang Occult Reseach Club suasananya sangat dingin dan hanya menyisakan perempuan berambut crimson yang masih senantiasa memandangi malam dingin ini dengan wajah gusar entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rias tetapi dari rait mukanya ia sepertinya sedang menunggu, beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir bewarna putih berlambang keluarga Gremory dan tanpa bertanya Rias sudah tahu siapa yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Grayfia-Neesama" ucap Rias setelah orang yang dimaksud muncul di kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Rias-Ojousama, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda" kini orang yang tadi di panggil Grayfia mulai berbicara.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." balas Rias dengan masih mengembangkan senyumnya

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang telah di bahas oleh keluarga Gremory tentang pertunangan-.." Ucapan Grayfia tidak selesai karena Rias dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa Neechan akan dijodohkan dengan putra dari Klan Phoenix itu" Ucap Rias memotong.

"Rias Ojou-sama jangan memotong terlebih dahulu karena ada hal lain yang akan saya sampaikan selain mengenai pertunangan itu" Ucap Grayfia yang di balas anggukan oleh Rias.

"Pertama saya akan memberitahukan bahwa hari pertunangan dipercepat menjadi minggu depan, dan yang kedua adalah ini mengenai perjanjian yang dilakukan Lord Gremory-sama dengan para Werewolf" Jawab Grayfia, dan dapat terlihat Rias terkejut dengan hari pertunangannya yang depercepat namun itu hilang setelah Grayfia menyampaikan pesan yang kedua.

"Apa yang Otousama lakukan dengan membuat perjanjian dengan Werewolf?" Tanya Rias.

"Sebuah perjanjian untuk membantu menjaga Teritori Gremory dan Sitri terutama menjaga anda dan juga Soan Ojou-sama" Jawab Grayfia.

"Kenapa Grayfia Neesama baru memberitahuku?" Tanya Rias menuntut.

"Saya baru bertemu dengan Rias Ojousama sekarang, jadi saya baru bisa menyampaikannya sekarang" Jawab Grayfia jujur karena ia sangat jarang untuk bertemu dengan adik iparnya ini.

"Menjaga Teritori Gremory dan Sitri? apa Otousama dan Niisama meragukanku dan Sona untuk menjaga teritori Gremory Sitri?" Tanya Rias heran pada Grayfia.

"Saya juga tidak tahu tapi yang pasti tidak mungkin Lord Gremory melakukan ini tanpa ada pertimbangan apapaun, dan alangkah baiknya jika Rias Ojousama tanyakan pada Lord Gremory saat pesta pertunangan nanti karena saya juga tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya" Jawab Grayfia menjelaskan.

"Baiklah aku akan menanyakan nanti karena jujur saja aku merasa janggal dengan hal ini, dan kembali kepembicaraan pertama kenapa hari pertunangan dipercepat padahal semuanya tahu bahwa aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini" Ucap Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetapi tetap ada yang mengganjal perkara kerjasama ayahnya dengan werewolf tetapi untuk sekarang ia harus fokus pada penggagalan perjodohan ini.

"Ini permintaan dari pihak klan Phoenix, dan jalan satu-satunya untuk anda menggagalkan pertunangan ini adalah dengan Rating game dengan sistem dadu, walau sebenarnya ada jalan diplomasi tapi sepertinya itu mustahil mengingat sifat Raiser Phoenix-sama" Ucap Grayfia membuat Rias terkejut karena pasalnya itu tidak akan mudah jika orangnya adalah Raiser dan benar bahwa ia adalah Iblis yang sangat sulit diajak bicara dan apakah ia bisa mengalahkan Raiser dalam Rating Game?.

"Baiklah hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan dan saran saya anda harus ingat tentang nasib para Iblis murni" Ucap Grayfia mencoba mengingatkan Rias akan posisinya di dunia bawah adalah sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory.

"Untuk sekarang itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Kalau begitu saya pamit terlebih dahulu" Ucap Grayfia, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, dan meninggalkan Rias dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya mengenai pertunangannya ataupun hubungan ayahnya dengan werewolf.

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

Akhirnya Update juga Fiction yang ini, maaf jika penggambarannya masih kurang dan alurnya sama seperti canon hanya sedikit variasi, dan yah sepertinya author kali ini gak banyak bciara jadi Jaa Ne.

Dan yah untuk Review sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review

Dan Selamat bagi MadridNista atak kemnangan 10-2 melawan Rayo Valecano.


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Wolf**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie ShIbumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias X Sakura] & [Yahiko X Sona]**

 **Summary :** Namikaze Naruto adalah siswa dari Kuoh Academy tapi ia bukan siswa ia biasa ia adalah Manusia atau lebih tepatnya Manusia Serigala, ia tahu bahwa disekolah banyak berkeliaran makhluk supranatural, tapi ia tak gentar karena itu sudah takdirnya sebagai The White Wolf. Inspired By GGS and Twilight Saga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Saat ini Occult Research Club sedang berkumpul tapi suasana berganti kala lingkaran sihir putih berlambang Gremory muncul.

" Selamat malam semuanya." Ucap wanita tadi, yang diketahui adalah Grayfia.

"Buchou, siapa dia?" Tanya Issei menunjuk sosok Maid wanita berambut putih.

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, apakah mereka perlu saya beritahu?." Ucap Grayfia.

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, biar aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka."

"Minna, sebenarnya…" ucapan Rias terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merwarna merah dengan disertai kobaran api.

"Hah.. sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke dunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu Rias sayangku…" Terdengar ucapan bernada arogan dari pria berambut pirang yang keluar dari kobaran api itu.

"siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei.

"Dia adalah Raiser Phoenix-sama, keturunan murni dari iblis kelas atas. Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phoenix" ucap Grayfia memberitahu

"Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory, dengan kata lain dia adalah tunangan dari Rias-Ojousama." Sontak saja ucapan dari Grayfia membuat semuanya terkejut minus Rias dan Akeno.

"Tunangan?" Teriak Issei tak percaya.

"ya aku adalah tunangan dari sayangku Rias" Ucap Raiser sambil berjalan ke arah Rias dan membelai dagu serta rambut dari Rias dan kemudian menuju pahanya.

"Sudah hentikan itu Raiser. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolak menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias.

Raiser tampak mendecih tak suka mendengar ucapan penolakan dari Rias. "Tapi Rias, sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan keluargamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini."

"Aku tidak mengecewakan keluargaku, aku akan mempunyai suami. Tapi aku hanya akan menikahi orang yang aku cintai." Ucap Rias bersikeras yang mendapat tatapan nyalang dari Raiser

"Tapi kau tentu harus tau, bahwa kau harus mempertahankan garis murni keluarga iblis. Karena setelah perang, iblis berdarah murni sangatlah langka"

"Mereka hanya terlalu gegabah dan aku pertegas tak akan menikah denganmu"

Raiser kali ini nampak marah hingga mengangjat dagu Rias dan menatapnya tajam. " Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Phoenix Rias, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori kehormatanku. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke neraka"

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap menolak" Rias tak mau kalah dengan menatap balik Raiser tajam.

Tubuh Raiser kini sudah mengeluarkan kobaran api pertanda ia sudah sangat marah.

"Aku akan tetap membawamu Rias, bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh pelayannyamu"

"Hoaaammm... apa kau tuli jika Rias sudah menolakmu dan untuk apa kau menunjukkan wajah pecundangmu itu"

Semua mata menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menatap datar Raiser.

"Naruto-kun/ Naruto-senpai?"

Grayfia yang kini tahu siapa Naruto kemudian tersenyum tipis. 'Jadi dia yang ditugaskan oleh Sirzech-sama untuk menjaga Rias, Namikaze Naruto panglima Werewolf'

"Siapa kau dan beraninya kau menyelaku manusia rendahan"

Naruto hanya menyeringai tak tahu siapa seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Buatlah apa nama jika hanya bisa berkoar saja"

Raiser mendecih bersiap melemparkan bola api pada Naruto namun ditahan oleh Grayfia.

"Tolong hentikan itu Raiser Phoenix-sama", ucap Grayfia mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Sirzech-sama telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Rias-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia. Raiser yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya tersenyum senang.

"aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman. Selain itu Rias, apa mereka semua adalah pelayannyamu, sepertinya selain Ratumu, mereka semua tampak lemah. "

Ctak!

Raiser menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika muncul kobaran api dengan didalamnya terdapat lima belas orang wanita. "Aku memiliki lima belas, dengan kata lain satu set lengkap."

Issei yang melihat itu langsung jatuh tertunduk Raiser yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum remeh tak menyangka Rias memiliki Peerage yang saangat ingin menjadi harem king.

"Yabbeluna kemarilah"

Setelah itu salah satu dari wanita tadi yang merupakan ratu dari raiser maju dan mendekat ke Raiser lalu Raiser menciumnya di depan Rias dan para pelayannyanya.

"Kau hanya memiliki sekumpulan wanita yang haus belaian yang tak mempunyai kemampuan"

Sontak ucapan dari Naruto melepas cengkrama antara Raiser dan Yabbeluna kemudian menatap sang pembicara dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Kau pikir kita setara hah?" Tunjuk Raiser.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau marah saat aku mengatakan kejujuran?"

Raiser tak bisa menahab amarahnya hingga membuat satu ruangan itu serasa terbakar namun Naruto hanya menatap santai kearah Raiser.

"Cukup Raiser Phoenix-sama tujuan kita kemari hanya ingin berkunjung bukan mencari masalah"

Raiser tampak mendesis masih menatap Naruto nyalang. "Baiklah, tunggu saja aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua saat Rating Game berlangsung"

Grayfia dan Raiser beserta Peeragenya pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Rias beserta Peeragenya tak lupa juga Naruto.

Rias mengalihkab pandangannya kearah Naruto sembari menatapnya lekat. "Sebenarnya siapa kau dan kenapa kau membelaku didepan Raiser?"

Naruto menoleh pada Rias. "Suatu saat kau akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya tapi yang pasti aku disini membuatmu menjadi layak sebahai Heiress bagi Gremory"

Rias dan Peeragenya menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rias bertanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Kau memang cerewet sekali ya, daripada kau menanyakan hal yang tak perlu lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game dengan kemampuan kalian sekarang nihil untuk menang"

Mendengar nada remeh dari Naruto membuat Rias menggeram keras. "Baiklah akan kami tunjukkan kalau kami bisa mengalahkan Raiser"

"Buktikan jika kau mampu melakukan itu" Naruto tersenyum remeh kemudian melesat cepat meninggalkan Rias dan Peeragenya

 **~XXX~ The White Wolf ~XXX~**

Cklek!

Kushina menatap pintu kediamannya yang terbuka lebar dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya melihat sang putra bungsu sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana Naru?" Kushina bertanya dengan antusias.

Naruto tampak mendecih pelan. "Aku sudah melakukan seperti yang apa Kaasan bilang, sebenarnya untuk apa dia yang akan bertunangan kenapa aku yang harus repot?"

Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. "Karena kau yang harus menyelamatkan Rias dan memberi pelajaran pada Raiser jika Rias daan kelompok Rias kalah dalam Rating Game"

Jika saja saat ini Naruto sedang makan sudah pasti ia akan melotot karena tersedak mendengar ucapan Ibunya.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya tak percaya.

"Karena kami percaya padamu" Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah ayahnya yang diikuti oleh Yahiko.

"Kenapa bukan Yahiko-nii saja?"

Yahiko mendeathglare Naruto. "Hey perjanjian awal aku yang mengurus Sitri dan kau yang mengurus Gremory, dasar baka Otouto"

Naruto menatap nyalang kearah Yahiko dengan mata berpijar jingga.

"Hah terserah saja lah dan jangan salahkan aku nanti jika burung brengsek itu tewas"

Ketiganya hanya menatap Naruto canggung berdoa agar Naruto tak membabat habis Raiser nanti.

"Tenang saja kau akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal nanti"

Naruto nampak cuek dengan teriakan Minato. "Terserah" Gumamnya pelan.

 **~XXX~ The White Wolf ~XXX~**

Netra pijar jingga milik Yahiko tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis surai hitan sepundak sedang merenung disebuah taman tak biasanya ia tak ditemani oleh sahabatnya.

"Yo Sona-Taichou apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tak biasanya kau jalan sendiri tanpa Tsubaki?" Tanya Yahiko yang kini sudah berdiri Sona.

Sona menoleh kearah Yahiko. "Tidak ada apa -apa hanya ingin sendiri saja"

Meski berucap seperti itu ia tahu bahwa Sona sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal dan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Rias.

"Apa ini karena pertunangan Rias dan penerus dari keluarga Phoenix itu?" Mata Sona membulat karena Yahiko tahu apa yang direnungkannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yahiko menoleh kearah Sona dan menatapnya lembut. "Berita itu sudah menyebar dikalangan makhluk supranatural termasuk manusia berkemampuan khusus"

"Begitu" Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya mendapat balasan sendu dari Sona.

"Kenapa Taichou?"

Sona mendongak menatap lekat Yahiko. "Aku gelisah sedari kecil kita selalu bersama jadi aku tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Rias, dan aku yakin Rias menolak pertunangan ini tapi apa mungkin ia dapat mengalahkan Raiser?"

Mendapat jawaban ragu dari Sona membuat dirinya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sona kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya hingga kini Yahiko dan Sona berhadapan.

"Dengarkan aku Sona, kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan jadi kita tak baik menerka -nerka hal yang buruk jangan berpikir negatif tentang takdir"

Sona mendongak nampak netra matanya bergetar mendengar ucapan Yahiko entah mengappa sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar tapi ia tak tahu apa.

Yahiko membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. "Yakinlah bahwa Rias tak akan bertunangan dengan Raiser"

'Karena ia tak akan menang melawan The Predator' Lanjut Yahiko dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau yakin seperti itu?"

Yahiko menghela nafas. "Sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa saja terjadi"

Mendengar ucapan Yahiko membuat Sona memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti kalimat dari Yahiko.

Stap!

Kedua tubuh itu langsung berbalik kala sebuah dentuman kaki keras datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hohohoho... lihat ada Manusia dan Iblis yang sedang memadu kasih" Sona dan Yahiko bersiaga melihat sosok wanita anggun dengan warna merah menyala.

'Vampire' Pikir Yahiko.

Yahiko menoleh kearah Sona ia resah mana mungkin ia dapat membiarkan Sona terlibat dalam hal ini karena Sona tak akab mampu bertahan dalam pertarungan dengan klasifikasi kecepatan.

"Minggir Sona ini terlalu bahaya untukmu" Yahiko merentangkan tangan kanannya didepan Sona.

Sona nampak menunjukkan wajah penolakkan. "Tap-..."

"Dia Vampire bukan Iblis liar ia akan menyerang menggunnakan kecepatan"

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara, lebih baik aku santap kalian"

Slap!

Slap!

Braaak!

Netra Sona tak menyadari bahwa keduanya sudah berpindah dari tempatnya dan kini sedang beradu pukulan.

Crash!

Vampire itu dapat menghindari cakaran Yahiko dengan bermanuver ke kanan.

Stap!

Tendangan dari Vampire itu dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Yahiko.

Wush!

Yahiko meloncat mundur dan mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar.

Slaaap!

Sebuah bola cahay merah megarah pada dirinya dengan gerakan cepat ia menghindari kemudian menghantam tanah dan seketika letupan angin muncul hingga menutup pandang sang Vampire.

"Uhhh..."

Crash!

Vampire itu tak menyadari kini tubuhnya sudah terkena cabikan ganas dari Yahiko dan diakhiri pukulan energu alam membuat tubuh Vampire itu jatuh kemudian hancur menjadi kelelawar.

Memastikan tugasnya selesai ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sona yang menatapnya lekat dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"K -Kau seorang Werewolf?" Tanya Sona dengan terkejut.

Yahiko mengangguk. "Ya aku adalah Werewolf apa kau takut padaku Sona?"

Sona menggeleng kemudian berjalan mendekati Yahiko namun sesampainya ia hanya menunduk. "Terimakasih"

"Sama -sama tapi hati -hatilah karena Werewolf dan Vampire sudah memasuki Kuoh dikarenakan aktivitas supranatural yang ketara sekali disini" Sona mengangguk.

Yahiko tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi dulu Sona ada sesuatu yang harus kuperbuat, jaga dirimu baik -baik"

Wush!

Sona hanya menatap penuh arti hembusan angin yang tersisa dari lesatan Yahiko tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

'Yahiko Namikaze, Werewolf yang menarik' Pikir Sona tesenyum.

 **~XXX~ The White Wolf ~XXX~**

Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum kala netra saphirenya melihat sekumpulan Iblis yang sedang melatih diri dengan giat dan tekun.

'Kau sudah sedikit berubah daripada Rias yang dulu pernah aku jumpai pertama dulu' Pikir Naruto yang masih mengawasi pelatihan Rias dan Peeragenya.

Berhari -hari Naruto sudah mengawasi Rias walau sebenarnya karena ketidak sengajaan karena ia saat itu sedang berburu mangsa, dan ia yakin kemampuan Rias masihlah belum cukup tapi paling tidak ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Tap!

Naruto memijakkan kakinya ditanah kala melihat Rias sedang termenung di teras dengan menatap sendu langit malam.

"Buang keraguanmu Rias"

Rias langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto bisa berada disini setahunya hanya Sona yang tahu keberadaannya.

"Na -Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?" Tanya Rias bertubi -tubi.

Naruto memilih duduk disamping Rias. "Sebenarnya karena ketidak sengajaan karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku sedang berburu dan aku putuskan untuk melihat perkembangan kelompok kalian"

"Berburu?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan merasa tak apa memberi petunjuk pada Rias toh dia juga yang harus menggagalkan pertunangan Rias jika mereka kalah di Rating Game.

"Kau aneh" Naruto menengok menatap Rias tak mengerti.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

Rias nampak menghel nafas. "Menurutmu berburu apa sampai harus kepinggiran Kuoh?"

Dalam hati Naruto mengerutuki Rias yang sama sekali tidak peka siapa dirinya sebenarnya namun salahnya sendiri juga memperkenalkan diri sebagai manusia yang memiliki kemampuan lebih.

"Tentu saja berburu hewan, mana mungkin aku hidup kalau berburu"

Mata Rias seketika membola tangannya bergerak patah -patah menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau Vampire ataukah Werewolf?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto lagi -lagi menghela. "Kalai aku Vampire mana mungkin aku keluar saat siang hari"

"Jadi kau Werewolf?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi dari itu semua lupakan saja dan apakah kau sudah siap besok?" Tanya Naruto.

Sedangkan Rias sendiri menatap Naruto gusar. "Entah kurasa aku tak yakin dapat mengalahkan Raiser"

"Kenapa kau pesimis?" Tanya Naruto dengan menautkan alisnya.

Rias berdiri kemudian bersandar disalah satu pilar penyangga. "Karena aku memang seperti apa yang kau katakan dulu gadis manja yang sukanya hanya memerintah"

Naruto ikut berdiri namun tidak disampingnya malah menatap punggung Rias dari belakang seraya tersenyum tulus yang amat jarang dikeluarkan oleh predator perang ini.

"Tapi aku senang karena sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai menunjukkan sifat kedewasaanmu itu" Rias menoleh menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi lebih baik, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Rias bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Rias. "Kau adalah satu -satunya penerusa keluarga Gremory dan juga mau tak mau kau harus memenuhi takdirmu sebagai Ruin Princess maka dari itu aku ingin merubah dirimu terlebih dari tugad dari kakakmu"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat Rias semakin membuat terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik membantuku sebenarnyya Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak menatap langit malam. "Karena kau adalah Rias walau aku pernah bilang kau gadis manja yang suka memerintah tapi kau adalah Iblis yang memiliki hati yang murni"

"Apa hanya karena hal ini saja?" Rias nampak belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Belum saatnya Rias, suasatu saat kau akan tahu alasan kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini padamu"

'Karena memang ini sudah takdirku'

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam kau harus istirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game besok"

Setelah berucap Naruto melesat meninggalkan Rias yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Naruto mencoba mencerna apa maksud ucapannya.

 **~XXX~ The White Wolf ~XXX~**

Tap!

Lesatan Naruto terhenti kala tiga sosok bertudung menghadang jalannya, tak mengerti keadaan dan apa salahnya Naruto berniat bertanya dahulu.

"Anoo... kenapa kalian menghadang jalanku?" Naruto menajamkan penciuamannya.

'Vampire' Pikirnya waspada.

Pluk!

Ketiga sosok itu membuka tudung mereka menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai soft pink dan dua pemuda bersurai coklat tak lupa kulit pucat mereka karena mereka adalah Vampire.

"Aku Sakura dan mereka berdua adalah rekanku, kami datang untuk membawamu kepada Madara-sama"

Naruto tahu siapa itu Madara yang merupakan salah satu pimpinan bangsa Vampire beberapa kali ia sudah bertemu dengannya dan yang ia tahu Madara adalah pemimpin gelap bangsa Vampire.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak nona?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian serang dan seret dia" Ucap Sakura pada kedua rekannya.

Slap!

Keduanya melesat kearah Naruto tapi dengan mudag dapat dihindari oleh Naruto.

Crash!

Craah!

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto bermanuver dan mengoyak perut kedua Vampire itu dan satu hal yang mereka ingat tentang Namikaze Naruto yang tak suka memberi waktu bahkan untuk menghirup udara.

"Kau akan mendapat balasannya' Sakura berlari cepat kearah Naruto namun Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tap!

Pukulan Sakura dapat dengan mudah ditahan oleh Naruto dalam hati ia kesal pada Madara karena sama saja dengan menghinanya dengan mengirim bawahan yang levelnya jauh dibawah dirinya.

"Cukup Nona aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dari ini" Naruto berucap sambil melemparkan Sakura beberapa meter.

Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu tersiap karena lagi -lagi Sakura menghadangnya yang langsung melesat keaearahnya.

Crash!

Sama seperti tadi Naruto bermanuver memukul perut Sakuea sedikit keras kemudian mencakar paha Sakura hingga sang empu jatuh berlutut.

"Lebih baik kita sudahi, tak akan ada gunanya aku mengampunimu karena kau perempuan terlebih aku tidak merasakan niat jahat dalam dirimu"

Grep!

Sakura lagi -lagi berdiri kemudian menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku tahu siapa yang aku hadapi Panglima Werewolf sang predator Namikaze Naruto, aku sadar akan perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita tapi mati ditanganmu ataupun kembali tak ada bedanya"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sebagai Vampire?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengah raut sulit dimengerti. "Karena hanya dengan ini saja aku dapat bertahan didunia yang kejam"

Naruto menatap Sakura tajam. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Bunuh aku atau kau ikut bersamaku menemui Madara-sama" Jawab Sakura namun Naruto dapat melihat itu bukanlah perintah seperti tadi justru terdengar seperti permohonan.

'Dia gadis Vampire yang polos alangkah menyedihkan jika ia menjalani kehidupan seperti ini?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu" Mendengar jawaban darinya ia tahu Sakura nampak pasrah mengira sampai disinilah akhir hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bunuh aku, aku lebih baik mati ditanganmu daripada mati disiksa oleh Madara-sama" Sakura kali ini hanya pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi sambil menunduk.

"Namamu Sakurakan? Ikutlah denganku"

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang kini mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura! Kenapa kau mau menolong Vampire rendah sepertiku?"

Naruto tersenyum betapa polosnya Sakura. "Karena aku hanya ingin menolong saja aku tidak ingin gadis baik sepertimu berakhir ditangan Madara"

"Apa kau bersungguh -sungguh?" Kali ini bolehkah Sakura berharap dapat berjalan dijalan yang terang tanpa bayang -bayang ketakutan.

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Tentu dan soal Madara jangan takut aku yang akan mengurusnya tapi dengah syarat kau harus menjaga apa yang aku percayakan padamu"

Sakura mengangguk semangat karena mulai sekarang ia akan menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa bayang -bayang ketakutan.

Cklek!

Mata Sakura langsung terkesiap kala netranya melihat pemandangan didepannya yang tak pernah ia temui.

"Wahhh... Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki ruang yang indah seperti ini?" Sakura masih terkesiap.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Biasa saja Sakura ini masih Apartemen biasa apalagi kalau kau masuk kedalan apartemen mewah aku yakin kau pasti akan pingsan"

Mendengar ejekan dari Naruto membuat Sakura memayunkan bibirnya. "Mou... Akukan selama ini hanya tinggal ditempat yang gelap jadi jangan salahkan sikapku"

"Yayaya terserah dan mulai besok kau akan masuk sekolah Kuoh"

Sakura menatap Naruto heran walau ia pernah sekolah tapi tetap rasanya beda dan jangan lupakan ia adalah Vampire.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku Naruto?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tahu kau adalah Vampire dan jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah Namikaze Naruto dengan kemampuan Senjutsu yang aku milikki kau dapat beraktvitas tanpa ada kendala"

Seketika raut muka Sakura menjadi cerah. "Arigatou Naruto"

Naruto tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuh kala Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan erat melampiaskan rasa bahagia yang sulit diekspresikan.

'Mungkin hariku akan berbeda mulai hari ini, dan aku berjanji akan menjaga Sakura sebagaimana aku menjaga Rias' Pikir Naruto sambil mengelus surai pink Sakura.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Update juga... yah maaf kalau jalan cerita berubah banyak karena kemaren yang update kakak jadi kuharap kalian puas hehe. ..

Untuk Review yg merasa perlu dijawab udah balas lewat PM


End file.
